What the Cheesy Theme? (Automatic Affections)
by RoxyStarz
Summary: This has nothing to do with cheese Kay? My first Fic so I would be Honored if you would read this...


**A/N: Hi so this is my first fic and I really have no clue how to write very well, so please criticize all you want just don't purposefully hurt my feelings. Anyway I'll listen to any helping word! Also I will try my best to keep everyone in character, but I haven't watched this since 2006-2007... So I'll try my best but help is welcome. And please review if you want! :) You'll make my day!**

**Disclaimer: RoxyStarz is not the owner of Transformers or anything mentioned or named in the story that is not claimed in this disclaimer, although she wishes she owned a TF plushy... She is however the proud owner of Bobbie and a mini maltese poodle named Shiro! XD**

Name: Bobbie Cooper

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Hair Length: Mid-back

Hair Style: Very Curly

Clothing Style: Print T-shirts, Dark blue jeans, Black hoodie and Black and green sneakers

Personality: Bubbly, nice, innocent, scatter-brained, easily hurt.

_**Chapter 1: Bobbie Can Be A Girl's Name Too**_

(bobbie's POV)

*Beep, beep, beep* "Nnngghh... Not now." I mumbled.*Beep, beep, beep* 'BAM' That ladies and gents is how I wake up every morning. With a beeping and a bam, the bam courtesy of a baseball bat. "Another day, another six torturous hours of school." It's not that I don't like school, it's just that I'm not a morning person. I glanced at the, now broken clock, to see that I'm late. "Aaargh! No I can't be late again!" I hurried into my usual dark blue jeans and print shirt, today's theme: a cute emo bunny with headphones. I looked to my mirror to check if my curly, dark brown hair was in place, thank all good and sweet it was! Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Hi my name's Bobbie, Bobbie Cooper. I'm a fourteen year old girl and some people perceive me as childish but I'm not, honest... So anyway I like chocolate and bunnies, also chocolate bunnies. I love rock music and I absolutely love, love, love Transformers! But enough about me, back to the story. I ran down the stairs threw open the door, only to realise that it was Saturday and I am wearing no shoes. "Doh... Why'd I even set my alarm?" I asked no one in particular. 'Oh well,' I thought 'might as well get some shoes on and go to the park.' After I got my green and black sneakers on I set off in the direction of the park. "Ug... I really need a bike."

The park is a huge place with something akin to a story-teller tree and mini-waterfall near the furthest end of it. That is my special place where I go to read or get away from everyday life and rush. I found it when I was really young, I kinda got lost and I kinda found it by mistake. So yeah, it's my special place. I sat at my favourite rock, yes people have favourite rocks, anyway I sat down and got out my all time favourite novel, 'Alice in Wonderland.' By Lewis Caroll. "It's a beautiful day the sun is up and music's playin'... Mmm hmm hm hm hm..." The tune of Michael Buble's 'It's a Beautiful Day' reached the ears of any one close enough to hear, but there isn't any people for miles around. Well there are animals but they don't count as people... Right? Oh well, Biology was never my strongest point in school. I looked up to see an actual white rabbit with red eyes running past me. I, being very curious at this time an full of Wonderland nonsense, decided to follow it. After it jumped into its hole I knelt down to see if I could see it, 'Nothing... Oh well it was fun chasing it.' I felt my hand slipping too late. Try as I might I just couldn't ge a hold of anything. "Kyaaaa!" My only regret was not feeding my brother's fish this morning, 'He's going to kill me.' That's when my vision faded and everything went dark...

**A/N: Hey people! So? Like it, Hate it, Love it? I will try to update regularly but I need to re-watch everything!**

**Bobbie: Yeah, as soon as your mom lets you use the internet...**

**RS: I KNOOWWWW!**

**Bobbie: DON'T SHOUT AT ME!**

**RS: SORRY!**

**Bobbie: *Sigh***

**RS: What?**

**Bobbie: Alex and Marie-Abell incoming...**

**RS: where?! *whispers* Hide me...**

**Alex: BOO!**

**RS: KYAAA!**

**All OC's: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**RS: What was that for?**

**Alex: Well, you know you're lying to the poor readers, Right?**

**RS & Alex:*Starts arguing about cheesecake* **

**Bobbie & Marie-Abell: R&R you beautiful people!**


End file.
